


Starry Night

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cheese, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The North Star can guide you in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

Day 8: Starry Night

Starscream had been brought to the _Ark_ by his Trine mates, and while he had come along way in his recovery, he still had a long way to go. Being kept away from the sky, being the whipping boy for a maniacal tyrant, the physical abuse, being told his brilliant mind was addled, being told how worthless he was. A mech can only be told these things so many times before they start to take hold. 

The Matrix had demanded Optimus get involved in healing the Seeker. It would purr and fill him with warmth that had at first alarmed Starscream, now had them seeking each other out. Tonight was no exception. Optimus was pulled from recharge by a hard pulsing in his chest. “Okay, okay you have my attention.” He felt ghost pain across wings he’d never had, a tightening in his chest as a fear that wasn’t his own gripped his spark. “So much pain. Will he ever be free of it?” The warmth returned, even as it pulsed it’s urge for him to move. “Take me to him then.”

Starscream was sitting atop the _Ark_ staring at the sky. Optimus almost missed him as he was sitting in the dark shadows cast by the volcano that encased the ship. He settled down close enough to allow the Matrix to work it’s will, but far enough not to crowd the skittish Seeker. He didn’t think Starscream was going to respond. It wasn’t uncommon for these late night meetings to be completely silent. Starscream hadn’t been saying much of anything since his arrival. The near non-verbal Starscream had thrown them all for a loop. It showed just how injured the Seeker was that even the initial goading hadn’t elicited a response from him. 

“It’s cold out,” Optimus could see the warmed air his words had made. A heaved sigh from Starscream had him wrapping the blanket he now carried with him after more than a few of these meetings around the Seekers’s back. Starscream pulled the blanket closer and tucked his head. The silence remained around them, Optimus would have been unsure of his welcome had the Matrix not being pulsing warmly in his chest. 

Hours passed before Starscream moved again. “I don’t come to watch the stars. I come to see the sun. It let’s me know I’ve survived one more day.”

It was more than he had heard from the Seeker in a very long time. It gave him hope that the mech was finally beginning to heal. The Matrix itself sent out warm pulse that had his plating feeling like it was soaking in hot oil. Optimus placed his hand over his chest hoping to calm the relic before it startled the Seeker away. 

“I know that I’m the last mech you want to hear something like this from, but I like being around you. I feel… safe.”  


“Actually Starscream, I’m glad you’ve found safety here. That it is with me…” The Matrix answered with another burst of warmth making them both smile. 

As the sun broke over the horizon Starscream leaned into Optimus pulling the Prime’s arm around his shoulders. “The humans used to use their North Star for navigation since it’s constant in their sky. Maybe I’ll use you as my North Star to find my way out of my nightmare, and back to life.


End file.
